


Beyond all kinds of magic

by silverynight



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, M/M, but seriously guys you need to listen to the weary kind by colin farrell before you read this, he falls in love with percy after hearing him sing, his aurors try to help, percival was already in love, percy has a lovely voice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 11:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14810483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: Dumbledore used to say music was magic beyond any other kind of magic. And even though Newt believed him, he didn’t quite understand it then. He hadn’t found what was so magical about music.But then he hears Percival Graves sing.





	Beyond all kinds of magic

**Author's Note:**

> Please you need to listen to The Weary Kind by Colin Farrell before/while you read this. It's extremely necessary.

Dumbledore used to say music was magic beyond any other kind of magic. And even though Newt believed him, he didn’t quite understand it then. He hadn’t found what was so magical about music.

But he does now. He does as he’s sitting in the table closest to the stage, as he hears the guitar chords slowly spreading warmth in the whole bar.

A bar almost the whole auror department forced him to go. It was not only Queenie, but Fontaine, Weiss and even Picquery that insisted him it was important for him to go.

They were so persistent like they’ve been the whole month about the virtues of the Director of Magical Security. Fontaine assured him his boss was in fact a soft creature inside, but just needed someone to help him find that side of him. Lopez pointed out his boss had never signed so many permits until Newt arrived.

Weiss had mentioned a dozen of times that the Director was very much single and that redheads were clearly his type.

Although Newt never understood why she always found the most random moments to remind him that.

Then they planned a night off in a bar and they begged Newt so many times he couldn’t say no. Besides, Picquery, for some reason wasn’t going to take no for an answer.

He doesn’t regret it, now that he starts hearing the music, wondering why the Director decided to stay in MACUSA, he actually thanks every single one of them for make him come.

Queenie, being the only one that can actually hear his gratefulness, winks in his direction.

“You’re welcome, sweetie.”

A voice follows the chords, a voice that finally makes Newt look up at the singer and realize (with a loud gasp) that’s Percival Graves.

He only notices what kind of magic music has as he watches Graves transform in front of him; there’s a vibrant spark in his eyes, his lips quirking up even as he sings, his body relaxing as he’s sitting on the chair with the guitar in his hands.

Newt freezes, as if he’s been caught; there’s something intimate about the way he sings, with his face turned in Newt’s direction it looks like he’s singing just for him.

“He is looking at you, honey,” Queenie whispers and the magizoologist jumps in his seat, face completely red.

By the end of the song, Newt realizes he’s doomed.

He’s already wondering how on Earth is he going to keep working with him without being too obvious about his feelings when Graves walks towards their table.

Newt’s seriously thinking about fleeing, but Graves is faster.

“Did you like it?”

“I loved it,” Newt admits before he can stop himself, making Graves grin from ear to ear.

There’s a hopeful sparkle in his eyes.

“It worked, boss!” Fontaine says then, but seems to regret it immediately when said boss glares at him.

“What about dinner tomorrow?” Graves continues, ignoring him and the others, the ones that are looking at them at the edge of their seats, waiting for Newt’s answer.

The magizoologist is too flustered to worry about them, so he looks back at Graves, trying to fight his blush.

“Is it a date?”

“Yes.”

“Dinner sounds great,” Newt finally says, heart beating happily, while their table cheers of joy, despite of Graves warning and intimidating glares.

However, Graves frown quickly turns into a hopeful smile when Newt’s answer reaches his ears.

Newt can’t help but grin back, Tina rolls her eyes and Picquery tells the Director he looks like a besotted idiot.

Graves doesn’t seem to care, he kisses Newt’s hand and sits next to him instead.


End file.
